


Texting

by SweetEmotion11



Series: The Softer Side [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Natasha text, Clint uses smileys, Clint wants to set Natasha up with arm candy, F/F, F/M, Iron Man 2, M/M, Natasha can take care of it, Phil joins in, Stakeouts, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEmotion11/pseuds/SweetEmotion11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're apart, so they text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

Sometimes, they aren’t together.  
This is where texting comes in handy.

 

BW: Gah, this mission is boresville.

Arrow Happy: Tell me about it. Phil has me tracking some jacked dude who think he’s a god.

BW: Better than me. I’m pretending to work for Stark.  
BW: He keeps hitting on me.

Arrow Happy: Coulson wouldn’t let me shoot ):

BW: Poor baby. Stark grabbed my ass. Twice.  
BW: And why are you using those dumb smileys? You’re not a 15yo girl.

Arrow Happy: Bite me. I like them.  
Arrow Happy: Speaking of girls…this mission has some pretty nice eye candy…smart, too…  
Arrow Happy: For you…of course.

BW: Nah. I’ll stick with Starkie’s sweetling. HBIC and all…

Arrow Happy: Whatever. Just wanted to help. (;

BW: Ugh. Smileys.

*GROUP MESSAGE*  
Coulson: Have you two completed your paperwork for today?

Romanov: Da.

Barton: Yup.

Coulson: Good. Nat, flying your way.

Romanov: Bully :)

 

BW: See? THAT’S how you do a smiley.

Arrow Happy: :-P


End file.
